


奶油鸡尾酒

by Ouuuuukala



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouuuuukala/pseuds/Ouuuuukala
Summary: 成始璄打理好自己推开房门的时候，只穿着上衣的曺圭贤乖巧地坐在坐在床边等他，没有打理过的头发像一朵棕色的小云朵。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Sung Sikyung
Kudos: 4





	奶油鸡尾酒

**Author's Note:**

> 没有太大意义的abo世界观  
> 现背paro  
> ooc

金厉旭先发现曺圭贤最近有点奇怪。

虽说曺圭贤平时穿衣服基本也就是穿衣柜最上层的那一件衣服，不怎么在意自己的打扮，但最近他穿的衣服总感觉过于宽大了，甚至不是很像他自己的衣服。

“圭圭，你这件衣服以前没看你穿过欸。”最终还是没有敌过好奇心，金厉旭有一次看见曺圭贤穿着宽大T恤在宿舍里穿梭的时候捧着马克杯问他。

“啊？这个吗？”曺圭贤没想到金厉旭会问这么一句，低头看了看自己的衣服，“不会吧，好久以前的衣服了，肯定是你没在意。”说完，也不听金厉旭回话，就加快脚步溜进自己的房间。

才怪。金厉旭看着曺圭贤的背影，放下马克杯，这里面绝对有鬼。

还以为自己隐藏的很好的曺圭贤进到房间叹了口气，所以说宿舍生活就是有这点不好，很难拥有一个秘密。但其实也不是什么大事，不过是他偷偷地拿了两件、或许不止，他男朋友的旧衣服回来。可惜他的成员们不知道他恋爱这件事。他正在地下恋爱，而且颇为成功，目前为止没有露出太大破绽。

假如不是他的发情期快到了成始璄又去日本工作的话，他才不会在宿舍里被抓到穿着成始璄的旧T恤。成始璄安排工作的时候都会特地避开他的发情期，但这次日本的工作实在是不好乔日期，他只能卡着点回韩国。曺圭贤为了以防万一，上次从成始璄家走的时候，偷偷从对方的柜子里拿了几件T恤塞到自己包里。

虽说对方的旧衣服并不会有什么实际作用，但还是能起到安慰剂的效果。曺圭贤穿着“偷”回来的T恤拍了自拍发给成始璄，对方果不其然没有发现自己有衣服不见了。在成始璄临睡前黏黏乎乎的聊了一会天，成始璄还给曺圭贤看了今天晚上吃的炸猪排定食。笑着安慰了两句因为吃不上哭哭脸撒娇的恋人，成始璄顺便把对方的表情截屏留着下次用。

成始璄久违的在临睡之前喝了一杯加了白糖的甜牛奶，他也好想念晚上抱着小企鹅睡觉的日子。

一结束工作就搭红眼航班回国的成始璄回家的时候，家里已经充满了甜牛奶的香气。曺圭贤平时在家里就会把信息素阻隔贴撕掉，发情期的信息素味道比往常浓郁的多。曺圭贤用他的到在沙发上堆了个小山，然后刨开一个洞自己钻进去，现在正坐在衣服山洞里玩手机。

看见成始璄回来，曺圭贤把手机丢到一边，扑过去亲了他一口，“快去洗澡吧，哥。”

曺圭贤身上的甜牛奶的味道和沐浴露的香气混在一起，抚慰了飞行给成始璄带来的疲惫。成始璄抱着曺圭贤冲了一会电，把从日本带回来的手信递给对方，自己去浴室洗漱。成始璄撕下自己后颈的阻隔贴，百利甜的味道一点点溢出来。

他吹头发的时候曺圭贤从浴室门口飘过去，“在房间等你。”

成始璄打理好自己推开房门的时候，只穿着上衣的曺圭贤乖巧地坐在坐在床边等他，没有打理过的头发像一朵棕色的小云朵。

听见成始璄开门的声音，曺圭贤抬头望着他，眼睛亮晶晶的。

成始璄靠过去亲他，曺圭贤顺从的张开嘴，两个抒情歌手暗自较劲，结果还是成始璄的肺活量更胜一筹。成始璄亲他的时候伸手轻轻揉着他后颈的腺体，房间里逐渐出现奶油鸡尾酒的香味。曺圭贤嘴巴红红的，眼角也泛起水汽。

成始璄顺着他的脖颈往下亲，撩起对方宽大的家居服。无论如何还是有在健身房锻炼的小家伙还是有练出胸肌，但是仍然有一层脂肪覆盖在上面，捏起来软软的。成始璄咬住一边的肉粒，像想要吸出奶水一样又舔又吸。曺圭贤有些受不住的伸出手推推成始璄的脑袋，另一只手放在身后支撑着自己的身体。成始璄轻笑一声，好心肠的放过对方的胸部，松开的时候故意的发出“啵—”的一声。

“哥！”曺圭贤被他弄得脸通红，揪住成始璄的头发把人拉起来接吻，顺势把对方推倒在床上。可惜姿势的翻转并没有什么用，他的衣服被揉得乱糟糟的，领口也歪歪扭扭露出好大一片，双腿大张骑在成始璄身上，怎么看都是一副虚张声势的样子。成始璄的手伸向他大腿根部，那里也早就鼓起一大包，渗出的液体弄湿了内裤。成始璄隔着布料撸动了两下，在要射出来之前松开手，转而把被弄得一塌糊涂的内裤扒下来。

曺圭贤塌着腰手撑在成始璄肩膀上，任由对方伸手探进自己的后穴，因为发情期的到来早就湿成一片，弄得成始璄的手心也水淋淋的。

“这么急吗？”成始璄支起身子跟他咬耳朵，甜蜜的声线夹杂着水汽传进他的耳朵。唱歌的人耳朵本来就敏感，他刚要偏过头去被突然伸进自己后穴的手指弄得叫出声，整个人都贴在成始璄身上。

成始璄的声音有多甜蜜，手的动作就有多不客气，一边扩张一边围着他的前列腺打转。曺圭贤被刺激的整个身子都蜷缩起来，突然整个人僵住，然后又放松下来贴着成始璄大口地喘着气，他被后面的刺激搞到高潮，精液射在他和成始璄的肚子上。

成始璄等他缓过劲来，抽出手指，安慰地亲了亲他的额角，扶着他的腰伸手到床头柜里摸安全套。曺圭贤趁他找安全套的空挡，稍微挪开臀部，把成始璄的阴茎从睡裤里掏出来，从对方手里接过安全套，用牙齿撕开安全套的包装，帮成始璄带上。做完扶着对方的阴茎放进自己的身体里，虽然发情期的omega本来就比较容易接纳，但成始璄的阴茎插进去还是给曺圭贤带来不小的刺激，头抵着成始璄的肩膀小口的喘着气，努力的放松自己。

成始璄看他差不多适应了，开始上下摆动自己的腰。曺圭贤被顶的完整的话都说不出，断断续续地求他慢一点。成始璄一边说好一边啃咬着他的耳垂，弄得耳朵里全是色情的水声，下身还一点不留情面的磨他的前列腺。他被弄的浑身都湿漉漉的，连抱着成始璄的胳膊都有些打滑。

因为坐姿，比平时进的还要深，曺圭贤忍不住用雾蒙蒙的双眼低头看了看自己的小腹，还好、除了斑驳的精液并没有被顶出一块。成始璄察觉到他的分心，不满地凑过来和他接吻，勾住他吐出的一点点舌尖，彼此交换着唾液，下身顶的又重又急。

他快要射了，曺圭贤松开一只手想要去摸自己的阴茎，被成始璄发现，抓住他的手，反而带着往他身后探，去摸他们两个相连的地方。曺圭贤羞得连脚趾都缩在一起，整个人像只煮熟的虾子一样又红又烫。他凑过去讨好的舔吻着成始璄的颈侧，仗着对方比他宽松一点的工作环境在对方脖子上留下痕迹，求他让自己射。对方冷酷的不为所动，曺圭贤泄愤似的咬了一口成始璄的肩膀，又被报复的狠狠顶了一下，迫不得已松开嘴巴。

成始璄射出来的时候，射了两次的曺圭贤已经只能发出意味不明的呜咽声，似乎搂住成始璄的肩膀已经花费了他的所有力气，生理性的泪水糊了满脸，嘴角还有来不及咽下的一点点水渍。他把自己的后颈乖顺地凑到成始璄面前，等待对方咬上他，把信息素注入到他的腺体里。在这两天他浑身都会散发着奶油鸡尾酒的味道，告诉所有人他被一个百利甜味的alpha临时标记了。

又有什么不好呢？曺圭贤被咬住的时候迷迷糊糊的想，偷偷摸摸的恋爱的人总是想做一些确认彼此的事情。

性事结束后两个人身上都一片狼藉，曺圭贤甚至上衣还穿在身上，虽然上面沾满了各种液体估计没办法再洗干净。

清理过后的成始璄也把自己的腺体展现给曺圭贤，曺圭贤毫不客气地一口咬上，把自己的信息素注入对方的腺体。Alpha被注入信息素时并不会被标记，也不会带来任何快感，反而会很痛，但作为他们两之间的约定，他们维持着这样聊胜于无的互相临时标记的状态。

成始璄想起第一次给曺圭贤展示自己信息素味道的时候还有点不好意思，甜滋滋的alpha感觉不太有男子气概，结果对方睁大小动物一样圆圆的眼睛说不会啊，这不是和他的信息素超配吗？

好像也不是很痛，成始璄摸摸自己被咬过的腺体想到。


End file.
